Because of You
by SnapeEvans
Summary: Fortsezung zu "Lovestoned"
1. Prolog

Nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts war Hermione ihren Eltern nach Australien gefolgt, ehe Draco die Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu entschuldigen. Er hoffte inständig, sie würde zurückkommen, denn ohne sie war es für ihn kein Leben, egal was sein Vater davon hielt. Und um den musste er sich nicht mehr kümmern, denn Lucius Malfoy würde lebenslang in Azkaban bleiben und so hatten weder er, noch Emily noch seine Mutter etwas von ihm zu befürchten und konnten in Ruhe leben.

Mione hingegen genoss ihr Leben in Australien, auch wenn ihre Sehnsucht nach Draco mit jedem Tag schlimmer wurde.

Hier, Down Under gab es auch eine Zaubererschule und so konnte sie ihre schulische Ausbildung beenden und fing dann eine Ausbildung im magischen Krankenhaus von Sydney an. Genau wie ihre Eltern hatte sie ein fäbel für Medizin und wurde Heilerin.

Doch etwas in ihrem Leben blieb unvollkommen.

Nach all dem, was Draco ihr angetan hatte, konnte sie niemandem mehr richtig vertrauen und schon gar nicht, eine Beziehung mit jemandem eingehen und blieb allein.

Zu den Hochzeiten von Harry und Ginny und Ron und Lavender Brown erschien sie und auch als James, Harry's und Ginny's erstes Kind getauft wurde, war sie dabei, schließlich war sie ja die Taufpatin. Doch als sie erfuhr, dass Draco inzwischen geheiratet hatte, brach ihr Herz endgültig und sie schwor sich, nie wieder auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden.

Das Schicksal wollte die beiden aber zusammen sehen und daran ging nichts vorbei.

Denn nach acht Jahren Down Under zog es Miones Eltern wieder nach England und da Hermione nicht alleine in Australien bleiben wollte, lies sie sich ins St. Mungo versetzten und freundete sich flucks mit Blaise Zabini an.

Dieser erzählte seinem besten Freund von seiner neuen Kollegin und so kam es auch, dass Dray erfuhr, dass Mione wieder in England war und suchte den Kontakt zu ihr.

Mione hingegen versuchte jeglichen Kontakt zu vermeiden, da sie befürchtete, dass ihr Herz es nicht ertragen würde, ihn wieder zu sehen und erneut von ihm verlassen zu werden. Nein, ihren Schwur wollte sie nicht brechen, doch sie wollte sich partout nicht eingestehen, dass sie insgeheim gehofft hatte, ihn wieder zusehen und lies ihn immer wieder abblitzen.

Dray lies sich aber nicht so schnell abwimmeln und wartet jeden Tag in ihrer Mittagspause auf sie.

Und schwelgte dabei immer in Erinnerungen.

_Das war nun der Anfang. Ich hoffe, ich krieg von euch ein paar Kommis *lieb guck*_

_HEL__SnapeEvans_


	2. My happy Ending

_Danke, danke an alle Reviewer._

_Have__fun__._

_***************************************************************_

Als Mione in die Mittagspause gehen wollte, sah sie, wie Draco verträumt in der Eingangshalle saß und scheinbar über etwas nachdachte.

Sie wollte schon kehrt machen, doch Blaise gesellte sich zu Draco, der aus seinem Tagtraum wieder aufwachte.

„Wie geht es Leticia?", wollte Blaise von seinem Freund wissen. Leticia war Draco's Frau und im fünften Monat schwanger.

„Wie soll es ihr schon gehen?", kam eine spöttische Antwort, „seit sie schwanger ist heißt es nur, Draco bring mir das, Draco mir ist schlecht, Draco denkt mal an das Kind."

„Wisst ihr denn schon, was es wird?"

„Leticia weiß es und will es mir nicht sagen. Warum auch? Ich will sie nicht und ich will dieses Kind nicht, zumindest nicht von ihr."

„Hmmm."

Mione ging hinter einer Pflanze in die Hocke und war schon wieder den Tränen nahe: Seine Frau war also schwanger.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du jetzt eigentlich mit Mione hättest verheiratet sein können?"

„Wär sie nicht nach Australien verschwunden."

„Sie wäre von selbst wieder zurückgekommen, wenn sie das Kind behalten hätte."

„Was weißt du schon."

„Dray, Mensch. Ich kenne dich nun schon seit zwanzig Jahren, ich weiß was in dir vorgeht und ich weiß auch, dass du dir nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als dass Mione wieder an deiner Seite ist."

„Blaise hör auf. Es ist zu spät! Ich habe acht Jahre alles versucht, sie überall gesucht, aber sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, _obwohl_ ich wusste, dass sie irgendwo in Australien ist."

Nach einer kurzen Schweigeminute meinte er dann noch: „Ich habe so sehr gehofft, dass sie zurück kommt. Und jetzt ist es zu spät."

„Warum wartest du dann jeden verdammten Tag auf sie?"

„Um mich zu entschuldigen. Einen Tag vor der großen Schlacht, haben wir uns wieder mal gestritten. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, aber als ich wieder in den Fuchsbau ging, meinte Ginny, dass Mione zu ihren Eltern wollte."

„Und wart nie wieder gesehen."

„Quatsch! Sie war mindestens drei Mal wieder in England!"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Hallo? Harry und Ginny haben geheiratet, Ronald und diese Brown. Und dann auch noch die Taufe von James Sirius."

„Moment. Auf der warst du doch auch, oder? Ich mein, du bist sein Taufpate."

„Nein. Als Harry meinte, Mione würde auch dort sein, hab ich ihn gebeten, jemand anderen zu seinem Taufpaten zu machen."

„Warte. Wärst du damals auf der Taufe erschienen, wärst du heute wahrscheinlich nicht mit Leticia verheiratet."  
„Doch. Wir waren zu dem Zeitpunkt schon verlobt."

„Deshalb wolltest du nicht hin?"

„Jo."

„Wärst du doch gegangen."

„Was hätte das gebracht?"

„Du hättest sie eher wieder gesehen."

Mione konnte es nicht glauben: Ihr zuliebe hatte er auf diese Patenschaft verzichtet. Harry hatte ihr damals erzählt, wen er eigentlich dafür vorgesehen hatte, aber er sagte ihr nicht, warum Draco darauf verzichtet hatte.

Damals dachte sie, dass Draco wieder ein arroganter, von sich selbst überzeugter Mistkerl ist, aber jetzt…

***********

Nach der Arbeit wollte Mione eigentlich nur nach Hause, doch Blaise hielt sie auf und bat sie, mit zu ihm zu kommen, sie hätten schon lange nichts mehr gemeinsam unternommen.

Widerwillig apparierte sie zu Blaise und das bzw. die Erste, die sie sah war…

…Pansy Parkson.

„Hermione, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Acht lange Jahre. Draco ist fast wahnsinnig geworden."

„So wahnsinnig, dass er eine andere geheiratet hat", fügte Blaise hinzu.

********

Kurz darauf klingelte es an der Tür und Pansy ging aufmachen.

„Draco, was für eine Überraschung!", Pansy nahm ihren besten Freund in eine herzige Umarmung, während Mione Blaise im Wohnzimmer mit ihrem Blick fast zu Tode ängstigte.

„Was macht _er_ hier? Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich ihn nicht sehen will!"

„Mione, hör dir wenigstens an, was er zu sagen hat, bevor du ihn verurteilst."

*******

Etwas Ähnliches spielte sich auch an der Eingangstür ab:

„Warum ist _sie_ hier?", Leticia hatte sich kurzer Hand selbst eingeladen, da sie nicht alleine zu Hause bleiben wollte.

„Entschuldigen _Sie, Mrs Malfoy_, dass ich bei meinem _Freund_ bin."

Leticia würdigte Pans keines weiteren Blickes, sondern ging voran ins Wohnzimmer.

„Dray?! Blaise hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst alleine kommen."

„Ich weiß. Sorry."

********

„Oh. Ein Reinblüter lässt doch tatsächlich ein Schlammblut in seine Wohnung", Leticia hatte Mione bemerkt und sie abfällig angesehen.

„Nur zum Mitschreiben", Pansy betrat nun ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Draco, der bei Mione's Anblick stehen blieb und sich nicht mehr rührte, „Mione ist Harry Potter's beste Freundin und gehört auch zu unseren, also Blaise' und meinen. Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann verschwinde."

Doch Leticia setzte sich in den nächst bestem Sessel, Draco rührte sich immer noch nicht.

Mione war schon im Inbegriff, die Wohnung zu verlassen, als sich Draco endlich rührte und sich ihr in den Weg stellte.

„Bitte hör mir zu."

Mione sah ihn verbittert an, senkte aber schnell ihren Blick. Nein, sie würde nicht schwach werden.

Let's talk this over  
It´s not like we're dead

„Mione, es tut mir leid. Aber ich wollte dich damals keiner Gefahr aussetzen."

„Das sagtest du schon."

Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

„Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt habe."

„War ja nicht das erste Mal."

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a City so dead

„Warum bist du gegangen? Warum hast du mich allein gelassen?"

Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

Mione sah wieder auf. „Was hätte das gebracht?"

You were all the things I thought I knew  
and I thought we could be

„Hast du etwa dein Versprechen vergessen?"

You were everything, everything  
that I wanted

„Nein, aber du anscheinend."

We were meant to be, supposed to be  
but we lost it

„Ha. Mione ich hab nie aufgehört nach dir zu suchen…"

All of our memories so close to me  
just fade away

„…ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben."

Leticia sprang empört aus dem Sessel.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe mich verhört, Draco!"

„Oh, Leticia. Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde dich lieben?"

All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Wütend ging Leticia auf Mione zu und zischte regelrecht: „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Schlammblut!"

Damit verschwand sie aus der Wohnung.

Hinter Mione jubelten Blaise und Pansy um die Wette.

Mione drehte sich wieder zu Draco und meinte: „Es war von Anfang an nie leicht."

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
they tell you I´m difficult  
but so are they

Draco schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und erwiderte: „Es hat sich viel geändert."

But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?

„Ja, du hast geheiratet."

„Unter Zwang. Vater ist wieder aus Azkaban. Irgendein Formfehler."

„Das ist nicht das einzige Problem, Draco.

All the things you hide from me  
All the Shit that you do

„Ich könnte dir nicht wieder vertrauen."

Mione ging an Draco vorbei und verlies nun ihrer Seits die Wohnung.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It´s nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It´s nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be , supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time we were Pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be , supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were Pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending

***********************************************************************

_Oh, oh. Lucius ist aus Azkaban raus? Leticia schwört Rache und Mione kann Draco nicht mehr vertrauen??? Fängt ja schon mal gut an…_

_TBC _

_HEL SnapeEvans_


	3. I want You back

_Chap 2: I want u back._

_Enjoy & Review_

__________________________________________________________________

_  
__„Das ist nicht das einzige Problem, Draco."_

„_Ich könnte dir nicht wieder vertrauen."_

_Mione ging an Draco vorbei und verlies nun ihrer Seits die Wohnung._

******

Total perplex sahen Pans und Blaise sich alles an.

Draco stand nur da, mit gesenktem Kopf. Sie konnte ihm also nicht mehr vertrauen. Klasse. Und jetzt?

„Draco!", angesprochener sah auf, „was stehst du noch rum? Hinterher oder willst du sie wieder aus den Augen verlieren?"

Das lies sich Draco nicht zweimal sagen und eilte Mione hinterher.

******

„Bleib bitte stehen."

Doch Mione drehte sich nicht um, sondern war im Begriff zu disapparieren.

Draco konnte noch ihren Ärmel erhaschen und kaum eine Sekunde später standen beide in Mione's Wohnung.

„Verschwinde, Malfoy!"

„Warum so störrisch. Hör mir doch erst mal zu."

„Nein. Nein. Nein. Du versuchst doch nur, mich wieder zu manipulieren."  
„Wann bitte habe ich je versucht, dich zu manipulieren?"

Mione schwieg.

„So ist das also. Verschwindest einfach mal für ein paar Jahre, ohne sich groß um die Gefühle anderer zu kümmern."

„Meine Gefühle haben dich doch nie interessiert, gib's doch zu, Draco. Es gab immer nur dich, dich und noch mal dich. Was ich empfinde ist dir doch sichtlich egal."

„Du hörst mir ja nicht zu, verdammt!"

Mione drehte sich weg und setzte sich schluchzend auf ihre Couch.

Draco setzte sich zu ihr und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen, doch sie drehte sich so, dass er nur noch mit ihrer Schläfe reden konnte.

„Kannst du mir wirklich nicht mehr vertrauen?"

Doch Mione kehrte ihm, anstelle einer Antwort, den Rücken zu.

„Liebst du mich wenigstens noch?"

Mione schwieg immer noch.

You're all I ever wanted

„Mione ich liebe dich und werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben."

„Was bringt es dir, mir das jetzt zu sagen?", Mione weinte jetzt.

You're all I ever needed, yeah

„Ich bitte dich um Vergebung. Mehr möchte ich nicht.

Was muss ich tun, damit du mir verzeihst?"

So tell me what to do now

„Warum jetzt auf einmal?"

„Nein, Mione. Nicht auf einmal. Sondern schon immer."

Cause I want you back

„Ich habe Fehler gemacht, viele und ziemlich schlimme. Wenn ich dich nicht zurück kriege, dann möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen."

It's hard to say I'm sorry  
it's hard to make the things I did undone

„Klar, du willst nur dein Gewissen reinigen."

A lesson I've learned too well, for sure

Draco verzog sein Gesicht. Warum zum Teufel kann sie nicht einfach nur zuhören?

So don't hang up the phone now

„Nein, das ist nicht der Grund. Ich versteh es doch selber nicht wirklich."

I'm trying to figure out just what to do

„Pans meinte, du wärst fast durchgedreht."

„Fast? Fast? Ich bin verheiratet. Und noch schlimmer, nicht mit dir!"

I'm going crazy without you

„Ich möchte dich zurück in mein Leben."

You're all I ever wanted  
you're all I ever needed, yeah  
so tell me what to do now  
when I want you back

„Es geht einfach nicht!"

„Hast du einen anderen?"

„Du bist verheiratet!"

„Na und?"

„Draco! Überleg doch mal, was du alles für mich riskiert hast!"

Baby I remember  
the way you used to look at me and say

„Du warst bereit, dich gegen deinen Vater zu stellen, aber nicht bereit, zu warten."

„Vater hat mich zu dieser Ehe genötigt! Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Du warst nicht auffindbar."

Promises never last forever

Mione blickte wieder weg. Er verstand es nicht.

„Bitte Mione. Ich habe dich sechs Jahre lang gesucht. Du warst verschwunden. Wärst du doch eher wieder zurückgekommen."

I told you not to worry  
I said that everything would be alright  
I didn't know then that you were right

„Wärst du doch auf James' Taufe gewesen."

„Was?"

„Ich, Draco, es tut mir leid, aber ich habe dich mir Blaise vor ein paar Tagen…belauscht."

You're all I ever wanted  
you're all I ever needed, yeah  
so tell me what to do now  
when I want you back

Beide sahen sich schweigend an.

„Heißt das…? Du wärst vielleicht in England geblieben?"

„Nein, dass heißt es nicht."

„Hätt ich doch nur einen Zeitumkehrer."

„Wofür? Was würdest du ändern wollen?"

„Alles. Einfach alles."

Mione's Gesicht verfinstere sich.

„Du würdest unsere Beziehung ändern wollen?"

„So wie sie verlaufen ist. Sonst nichts. Sonst bereu ich rein gar nichts. Du etwa?"

I want you back  
you're the one I want  
you're the one I need

„Ich hab es sichtlich versaut, dass mit uns. Wär ich doch nicht so stur gewesen!"

Girl what can I do  
you're the one I want  
you're the one I need  
Tell me what can I do

„Nein, nein."

Draco sah Mione belustigt an.

„Hör auf, uns beiden was vor zu machen. Es hätte besser verlaufen sollen."

Er stand.

„Wenn ich dich nicht zurück kriege, möchte ich wenigstens, dass du mir verzeihst."

Beim Verlassen der Wohnung fügte er noch hinzu:

„You're all I ever wanted  
you're all I ever needed, yeah  
so tell me what to do now  
when I want you back"

Als er aus der Tür war, konnte Mione nur noch vor sich her grinsen. Er wollte sie also allen ernstens zurück?

Aber er ist verheiratet und wird bald Vater.

_________________________________________________________________________

_Dass es einfach wird, hat ja niemand behauptet. Aber wenigstens habe sie miteinander geredet, ohne sich anzuschreien._

_Kommis?_

_TBC_

_HEL SnapeEvans_


	4. I'll never break Your Heart

_Und danke für die Reviews._

_Chap 3: __I'll never break your Heart._

_PS: Nicht in jedem Chap kommt ein Lied vor. In einigen wird aber auch gesungen…^^_

_Enjoy & Review:_

* * *

_Beim Verlassen der Wohnung fügte er noch hinzu:_

„_You're all I ever wanted  
you're all I ever needed  
so tell me what to do now  
when I want you back"_

*******

Wochen sind nach dem Gespräch vergangen. Mione ging es etwas besser und sie überlege, Draco zu verzeihen. Er bereut seine „Taten" und bat sie um Vergebung, warum also sollte sie ihm die verwehren?

- Vielleicht weil er der Grund dafür ist, dass du seit satten acht Jahren keine Beziehung mehr hattest?

- Schon wieder diese störrische Stimme! Warum muss mir immer meine Gewissen reinreden?

- Sei froh, dass du mich hast, Herzchen!

- Klar, ich bin überglücklich! Wo zum Teufel warst du, als er mich bat, seine Frau zu werden? Hmm? Und wo warst du, als er mich verlassen hat, mich aufs Übelste verletzt und dann bat, wieder an seine Seite zu treten?

- Hey! Du hast dich doch beim letzten Mal über mich beschwert!

- Oh, ein Denkzettel. Wie originell.

- Tja und jetzt sag ich dir eben, dass du es lassen sollst. Soll er doch grün und blau werden, du solltest ihm nicht verzeihen. Hör bitte einmal auf mich.

- Du hast ja so was von Recht…aber ich hole mir lieber eine zweite Meinung ein.

- Hey! Ich bin dein Gewissen! Ich weiß, was gut für dich ist!

- Wenn du das so genau weißt, warum warst du dann die letzten acht Jahre nicht anwesend?

- Schon gut. Geh und hohl dir deine zweite Meinung.

********

Also ging Mione nach London. Genauer gesagt in den Grimmauld Place.

„Mione! Wo zum Teufel warst du?", Ginny hatte anstelle von Kreacher die Tür geöffnet, woraufhin dieser sie verbittert ansah.

„Es ist auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Ginny. Aber was sehe ich da? Ist da etwa schon wieder jemand schwanger?"

Ginny grinste ihre Freundin etwas verlegen an.

„Im fünften Monat!"

Sofort wurde Mione's Gesicht wieder ernst.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das nicht schon eher gesagt habe…"

„Ach, darum geht es nicht, Ginny. Es ist nur so…Draco's Frau ist auch im fünften Monat."

„Sag bloß, du hast Draco gesehen?!"

„Vor ein paar Wochen. Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt…"

„Sonst nichts?"

„Doch."

„Was?"

„Er sagte, er will mich zurück."

„Ja, aber er ist…."

„Verheiratet. Ich weiß, ihm ist das aber anscheinend völlig egal."

„Wow. Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Momentan stellt sich nur die Frage, ob ich ihm auch verzeihe."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Verzeihst du ihm?"

„Deswegen bin ich hier. Mein Herz sagt, er hat schon genug gelitten, mein Verstand meint, er soll noch mehr leiden."

„Hmmm, da kann ich dir nur eins sagen:

Du musst auf dein Herz hören  
Hör wie es schlägt, wie es fleht, wie es schreit,  
hör wie es lebt, wie es lacht, wie es weint  
Auch wenn du es willst da misch ich mich nicht ein,  
wie du es machst wird es schon richtig sein  
Du musst auf dein Herz hören  
Hör wie es schlägt, wie es fleht, wie es schreit,  
hör wie es lebt, wie es lacht, wie es weint,  
wenn du es willst wird es für dich entscheiden,  
auch wenn du es irgendwann bereust es wird schon richtig sein"

„Hmmm. Und wenn es ein Fehler ist?"

„Manchmal kommst du an den Punkt an dem's nicht weitergeht  
du willst zwar nach links gehen doch rechts ist noch ein 2ter Weg.  
Wo du jetzt am besten langgehen sollst, kann keiner wissen. Du musst auf dein Herz hören, das ist besser für dein Gewissen.  
Jeder Mensch macht Fehler auch der Typ von nebenan. Wichtig ist nur, ob man mit dem Fehler leben kann.  
Du kannst nicht immer nur die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Manche deiner Entschlüsse können dir die Beine brechen  
Ich will nicht sagen, dass dein Herz immer die perfekt entscheidet, sondern zwischen allen anderen ist es die beste Meinung  
Es ist so einfach, du brauchst nicht mehr wählen. Lass dir von keinem irgendwas erzählen."

*********

Es war etwas verrückt, aber Ginny war immerhin schwanger.

Sie sollte also auf ihr Herz hören?

Und dann? Was wird passieren, nachdem sie ihm verziehen hat? Wird er seine Frau für sie verlassen?

Wohl eher nicht.

********

Mione schlenderte etwas durch die Winkelgasse, als sie eine kleine Blondine auf sich zu rennen sah.

„Draco hat nicht gelogen, du bist wirklich wieder da!", die kleine lief auf Mione zu und sprang ihr in die Arme.

„Emily!", hinter der kleinen erschien eine weitere Blondine.

„Hermione, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Es freut mich auch sehr, Cizzy."

„Mione, was hältst du von einem Abendessen? Morgen bei uns im Manor?"

„Ich weiß nicht recht."

„Oh, wegen Leticia? Ich nehme an, du hast schon gehört, dass Draco geheiratet hat?"

„Ließ sich nicht vermeiden."

„Ich hab ein Gespräch mit angehört, zwischen Leticia und meinem Mann, es ging um irgendeine Muggelgeborene bei Blaise. Weißt du was davon?"

„Leider ja. Es war wohl von mir die Rede."

„Oh nein, du hast also schon ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht?"

„Ja und schon eine Drohung gekriegt."

„Weshalb hat sie dir gedroht?"

„Naja, dass solltest du lieber deinen Sohn fragen."

Cizzy umarmte Mione kurz und entschuldigte sich, da sie es eilig hatte.

*********

Kaum nachdem Cizzy und Emily weg waren, sah Mione jemand anderen auf sich zu kommen und wollte schon in die entgegengesetzte Richtung flüchten, als dieser jemand sie am Arm packte und zu sich umdrehte.

Schneller, als ihr lieb war, trafen sich ihre Lippen. Mione wär' am Liebsten dahin geschmolzen.

Doch genauso schnell, wie ihre Lippen sich trafen, entfernten sie sich von einander.

Draco zog Mione in seine Arme und hielt sie nur fest.

„Wenn deine Frau uns sieht."

„Dann hätte sie endlich einen Grund, aus dem Haus zu verschwinden."

„Draco, dass ist nicht richtig. Bitte lass mich los."

Widerwillig ließ er sie aus seinen Armen.

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Ich finde, du hattest genug Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ob du mir nun verzeihst oder nicht."

„Ja, hatte ich."

„Und?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Was?"

„Draco, es ist schwierig. Wenn ich dir jetzt sagen würde, ich hätte dir verziehen, wär es gelogen. Genauso, wenn ich dir sagen würde, ich hätte nicht."

„Und jetzt?"

„Ich mein, du hast acht Jahre gewartet, auf die paar Wochen kommt es doch nicht mehr an, oder?"

„Doch! Du hast Recht, ich habe acht Jahre gewartet und was ist? Mein Vater zwingt mich, dieses verlogene Miststück zu heiraten."

„Deine Mutter hat sich nicht von ihm getrennt?"

„Sie hat erst jetzt eine Scheidung durchbekommen."

„Ist das dieser Arsch, der dir so sehr zugesetzt hat?"

Mione drehte sich um und erblickte einen Australier, ihren Australier.

„Joseph?! Was tust du denn hier?", sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn erstmal.

„Ich wollte dich sehen, du bist doch so mir nichts, dir nichts verschwunden."

„Mione, wer ist das?", Draco meldete sich nun auch zu Wort.

„Ähm, Joseph, dass ist Draco Malfoy, wie du schon richtig bemerkt hast, mein Ex. Und Draco, das ist Joseph Kostan, ein Freund aus Australien."

„Leider", Joseph schaute etwas bedrückt zu Boden.

„Leider?", mischte sich Draco ein.

„Draco reg dich ab", giftete Mione.

„Ja aber…"

„Mit dem leider bezeichne ich lediglich dir Tatsache, dass Mione, dank dir, _nur_ eine Freundin ist."

„Wie dank mir?"

„Joseph, bitte nicht!"

„Ja aber warum nicht? Soll er doch wissen, wie sehr du gelitten hast, dass du wegen ihm durch dir Hölle gegangen bist!"

„Jo, bitte."

Wütend drehte sich Joseph weg, beruhigte sich etwas und drehte sich dann wieder zu den beiden um, wobei er mehr auf Mione achtet, als auf Draco.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe."

„Nicht hier, lass es und ein anderes mal bere…"

„Nein. Mione…

From the first day  
that I saw your smiling face  
Honey, I knew that we would  
be together forever  
ooh when I asked you out  
you said no but I found out  
Darling that you'd been hurt  
you felt that you'd never love again

I deserve a try honey just once  
Give me a chance and I'll prove this all  
wrong  
You walked in, you were so quick to  
judge  
But honey he's nothing like me"

Draco sah fassungslos zu, wie dieser Widerling, seine Mione anbaggerte.

„I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey, that's no lie

I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey, that's no lie"

Mione huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht.

„As I walked by you  
Will you get to know me  
A little more better  
Girl that's the way love goes  
And I know you're afraid  
To let your feelings show  
And I understand  
But girl it's time to let go"

Jetzt wurde Draco wütend, wie konnte er es nur wagen?

„I deserve a try honey  
Just once  
give me a chance and I'll prove this all  
wrong  
You walked in, you were so quick to  
judge  
But honey he's nothing like me  
Darling why can't you see"

Hinter Joseph erschien nun wieder Cizzy, die wie angewurzelt auf Joseph's Hinterkopf starrte, nein, dass konnte nicht sein!

„I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey, that's no lie

I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey, that's no lie

No way, no how  
I'll make you cry

No way, no how  
I'll make you cry

I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey, that's no lie

I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey, that's no lie

I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey, that's no lie"

Draco ging auf Joseph zu und wollte ihm schon eins in sein hübsches Gesicht verpassen.

„Joseph?!"  
Alle drei drehten sich zu Cizzy um, die immer noch wie gebannt auf Joseph schaute.

* * *

_Was geht denn hier vor? Woher nimmt sich dieser Joseph die Frechheit, Mione mitten in der Winkelgasse eine Liebeserklärung zu machen? Und auch noch eine so schöne. Warum tut Draco so was nicht mal? Und woher in alles in der Welt, kennt Cizzy Joseph's Namen? Sind sie sich schon mal begegnet oder was?_

_TBC und LG _

_SnapeEvans_


	5. Joseph Kostan und das Familiengeheimnis

„_Joseph?!"  
Alle drei drehen sich zu Cizzy um, die immer noch wie gebannt auf Joseph schaute._

******

„Ähm, kennen wir uns?"

„Nein, ich…", Cizzy druckste etwas rum.

„Mum, woher kennst du seinen Namen?"

„Das, mein lieber Draco, ist eine lange Geschichte."

Mione schaute von Draco zu Joe und dann zu Cizzy: „Ich glaub, ich geh lieber", doch sie wurde gleichzeitig von beiden in ihrem Tun aufgehalten.

„Das könntest du dir auch anhören, Mione."

******

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später saßen alle in Cizzy's Wohnzimmer und hörten ihr gebannt zu.

„Es ist so…Joseph, du bist kein Kostan, sondern ein Malfoy."

Alle drei schauten Cizzy mit offenen Mündern an.

„Mum. Was erzählst du da? Er kann kein Malfoy sein!"

„Er ist aber einer, Schatz"

„Wie kann das sein? Ich bin in Australien aufgewachsen, ich bin Australier, kein Brite."

„Nun ja. Es ist so: Die Familientradition besagt, dass in jeder Malfoy-Familie nur ein Kind aufwächst…"

„Ja, aber wir sind zu zweit… Emily ist doch von Vater?"

„Natürlich ist sie von Lucius. Aber überleg mal, Draco. Es hat fast 17 Jahre gedauert, bis dein Vater und ich uns entschlossen hatten, ein weiteres Kind zu bekommen. Glücklicherweise wurde es ein Mädchen."

„Und wenn Emily ein Junge geworden wäre?"

„Dann hätten wir sie abgeben müssen."

„Was?"

„Es ist nämlich so, dass die Tradition uns Malfoys verbietet, mehr als einen Sohn zu haben."

„Was ist das denn für eine beschissene Tradition?"

„Joseph, du hast am 5. Juni Geburtstag, hab ich Recht?"

„Ja, woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich weiß es halt."

„Weiter im Text, Mum."

„Was hat es mit dieser Tradition auf sich, Cizzy?"

„Also vor etwa 26 Jahren, da waren Lucius und ich frisch verheiratet, erzählte mir meine Mutter von einem Mann, den ich nie kennen gelernt hatte. Er war sehr früh gestorben. Dieser Mann, war der Bruder meiner Mutter und gleichzeitig auch der Zwillingsbruder von meinem Onkel."

„Was hat das mit der Tradition zu tun?"

Draco kassierte dafür von Mione einen Rippenstoß und einen wütenden Blick.

„Lass deine Mutter doch mal ausreden!"

Cizzy lächelte Mione dankend an und fuhr fort:

„Meine Mutter sagte, dass eine Zwillingsgeburt meist eine Generation überspringt und ich und meine Schwestern höchstwahrscheinlich Zwillinge kriegen könnten.

Meine Mutter hatte mir damals einen sehr großen Schrecken eingejagt, ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt nämlich schon schwanger.

Ich erzählte Lucius davon und er bekam einen noch größeren Schrecken und bestand darauf, so schnell wie möglich einen Heiler aufzusuchen.

Dieser Heiler bestätigte Lucius Verdacht, ich könnte Zwillinge erwarten und war ziemlich ratlos.

Dass wir zwei Kinder erwarten würden, verschwiegen wir unserer Familie, doch seine Mutter fand es irgendwann raus, da mein Bauch größer war, als normal.

Noch vor der Geburt hofften wir inständig, dass es keine eineiigen Zwillinge werden würden und eines der beiden ein Mädchen.

Doch dem war leider nicht so und Lucius' Mutter verlangte von uns, einen der beiden abzugeben.

Es war eine schwere Entscheidung, da wir, besonders ich und meine Familie komplett dagegen waren, doch meine Schwiegermutter meinte nur, ich wäre jetzt eine Malfoy und müsse mich an dessen Traditionen halten.

Lucius und ich entschlossen uns, den zweitgeborenen abzugeben. Doch nicht an irgendjemanden.

Schweren Herzens teilten wir unsere Entscheidung unseren Müttern mit und meine erzählte uns von einer meiner Cousine, die verzweifelt versuchte, schwanger zu werden, es aber nicht funktionierte.

Und da es „in der Familie" bleiben würde, gaben wir unseren zweitgeborenen, meiner Cousine. Doch bevor er in seine neue Heimat konnte, durften wir ihm noch einen Namen geben."

„Lass mich raten, Cizzy. Ihr habt ihn Joseph genannt?"

„Ja, nach dem Bruder meiner Mutter, der ja so früh schon von uns ging."

Joseph und Draco sahen sich gegenseitig perplex an.

„Er sieht mir überhaupt nicht ähnlich", beschwerte sich Draco.

„Warum hat meine Mutter denn nichts gesagt?"

„Wir haben sie darum gebeten."

„Natürlich sieht er dir ähnlich! Außer seiner Haut, die ist viel dunkler und seine Augen sind nicht stahl-, sondern eisblau."

Draco funkelte Mione wütend an.

„Woher kennst du seine Augenfarbe?"

„Ich habe mir seine Augen mal genauer betrachtet."

„Wann?"

„Herrgott, er hat mich nicht geküsst, ok?!"

„Das will ich auch stark hoffen!"

„Bitte was? Draco, falls du es vergessen hast: Wir. Sind. Nicht. Mehr. Zusammen!"

„Das lässt sich ändern!"

„Du bist verheiratet!"

„Das lässt sich auch ändern!"

Belustigt schaute Cizzy sich den kleinen Streit an, wie schön wäre es doch, wenn die beiden wieder zueinander finden würden.

„Mrs Malfoy?!"

„Das ist zu förmlich, mach es wie Mione, Cizzy reicht."

Joseph wurde leicht blass-rosa im Gesicht und schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Was möchtest du denn?"

„Ich wollte Sie, ich meine dich fragen, woher du weißt, wie ich aussehe, wo wir uns doch noch nie getroffen haben"

„Das ist eine gute Frage", meinte Mione interessiert.

Draco war nicht begeistert von der Tatsache, dass Mione sich einfach von ihm abwand.

„Ich habe dich meiner Cousine damals nur unter der Bedingung übergeben, dass sie mir mindestens einmal die Woche schreibt und erzählt, welche Fortschritte du bereits gemacht hast. Sie hat nie aufgehört mir zu schreiben, die ganzen 25 Jahre nicht."

Joe lächelte Cizzy an und auch Mione lächelte. Draco hingegen verzog seine Mine zu einem finsteren Gesicht und sprach kein Wort.

Erst als seine Mutter sich wieder an ihn wandte, erhellte sich sein Gesicht leicht.

„Draco, du solltest nach Hause. Leticia wird sich bestimmt schon Sorgen machen."

„Und wenn schon. Ich gehe nicht, ehe ich nicht mit…Joseph einiges geklärt habe."

Joseph machte ein verwundertes Gesicht und auch Mione zog eine Augenbraue leicht nach oben, wobei sie Draco wiedermal perfekt kopierte.

„Was, bitte schön, möchtest du mit Joe klären?"

„Etwas, was nur mich und meinen _Bruder _angeht, Süße."

Mione funkelte Draco noch mal wütend an, verlies aber dann zusammen mit Cizzy das Wohnzimmer.

****************************************************************************

_Sehr interessant…._

_Was will Draco denn nun mit Joseph klären????_

_TBC und GvLG _

_SnapeEvans_


	6. Eheprobleme

„_Draco, du solltest nach Hause. Leticia wird sich bestimmt schon Sorgen machen."_

„_Und wenn schon. Ich gehe nicht, ehe ich nicht mit…Joseph einiges geklärt habe."_

_Joseph machte ein verwundertes Gesicht und auch Mione zog eine Augenbraue leicht nach oben, wobei sie Draco wiedermal perfekt kopierte._

„_Was, bitte schön, möchtest du mit Joe klären?"_

„_Etwas, was nur mich und meinen Bruder angeht, Süße."_

_Mione funkelte Draco noch mal wütend an, verlies aber dann zusammen mit Cizzy das Wohnzimmer._

_*********************************************************************_

Draco beschloss, nach Hause zu laufen. Es war nicht weit weg und außerdem musste er einen klaren Kopf kriegen, bevor er nach Hause zu seiner Frau ging.

- Also ich habe einen, verschollenen Bruder, der nach ganzen 25 Jahren auftaucht, wegen Mione.

Der soll es erst gar nicht wagen, ihr zu nahe zu kommen. Sie ist mein Mädchen und wenn ihm etwas an der Familienehre liegt, dann lässt er auch die Finger von ihr oder einer von uns wird sterben.

Draco grinste gehässig, als er an das Gespräch mit Joseph zurück dachte.

_Flashback_

„Was willst du mit mir klären?"  
„Klären? Nein, dass hab ich nur gesagt, damit Mione nichts falsches von mir denkt. Ich will dich warnen."  
„Warnen? Wovor?"

„Du kennst die malfoy'sche Familienehre nicht. Du bist ja nicht als Malfoy erzogen worden."  
„Und?"  
„Die Familienehre besagt, dass man seinem Bruder oder seiner Schwester nicht den Partner ausspannt."  
„Ihr seit nicht mehr zusammen!"  
„Und doch verbindet uns ein Versprechen."  
„Was für ein Versprechen?"

„Mione hat dir nichts davon erzählt? Eigenartig, wo ihr euch doch so gut versteht."

„Was für ein Versprechen, Draco?"

Draco grinste ihn fies an und meinte: „Sie hat mir versprochen, mich zu heiraten."  
„Du bist bereits verheiratet."  
„Weißt du, wie schnell ich diese Ehe wieder lösen kann?"

„Und was, wenn ich mich nicht daran halte?"  
„Dann müssen wir uns duellieren, bis einer von uns stirbt. Und glaub mir, ich würde siegen."  
„Warum bist du dir so sicher?"  
„Weil ich weiß, wie man die Unverzeihlichen anwendet, ganz einfach."

„Ha, dass würdest du nicht tun!"  
„Warum? Weil Mione mir nicht mehr verzeihen würde? Glaubst du, dass interessiert mich dann noch?"

„Warum interessiert es dich denn jetzt?"

„Weil ich jetzt noch die Möglichkeit habe, sie so für mich zu gewinnen.

Und wenn du mir, bezüglich der Ehre nicht glaubst, frag meine, nein, _unsere_ Mutter."

_Flashback end_

„Wo bist du gewesen?", schrie Leticia ihren Mann an.

„Bei meiner Mutter"

„Warum?"

„Weil ich wollte."

„Sie kann mich nicht leiden."

„Na und?"

„Aber dein kleines Schlammblut schon!", zischte sie wieder.

Wie Draco das doch haste. Ständig nörgelte diese Frau rum!

„Warum regst du dich jetzt auf, Leticia? Du wusstest von Anfang an, dass Mutter dich nicht leiden kann und dass ich dich nur geheiratet hatte, weil Vater es so wollte!"

„Du liebst mich nicht?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Was? Du hast ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich dich liebe? Ich liebe nur eine einzige Person und das ist Mione."

„Dieses dreckige Schlammblut!?"

Draco kochte über. Er schuppste Leticia, woraufhin diese gegen die nächste Wand fiel.

„Wage es ja nicht, sie so zu nennen!"

Leticia rückte zu Boden und fing an zu weinen.

Draco kümmerte es nicht. Er drehte sich um und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.

****

Am nächsten Morgen saß Leticia immer noch weinend am Boden. Draco schaute sie an.

„Hör auf zu flennen!", blaffte er sie an.

Leticia stand auf und verlies den Flur.

Draco drehte sich um und wollte ihr folgen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Bevor er darauf warten wollte, dass eines der Hauselfen die Tür öffnete, ging er selber hin.

Mione stand vor der Tür und schaute ihn wütend an.

„Mione, was führt dich so früh zu mir?"

Sie ging auf ihn zu und fing an, ihn anzuschreien.

„Wie konntest du es wagen, Draco Malfoy? Warum willst du unbedingt verhindern, dass ich glücklich werde?"

„Weil du nicht mit Joseph, sondern mit mir glücklich werden sollst, deshalb! Und außerdem ist er ja ein Malfoy, also musste ich ihn über gewisse Dinge aufklären."

„So, wie ihm zu sagen, dass er sich von mir fernhalten soll?"

„Ja. Mione ich liebe dich…"

„Hör auf Malfoy! Du hast eine Frau und wirst bald Vater! Werde erwachsen!", damit drehte sie sich wieder um, um das Haus zu verlassen, doch Draco packte sie am Arm und drückte sie gegen die Eingangstür.

„Ich will vielleicht nicht erwachsen werden!"

„Draco sei nicht albern. Das mit uns, dass ist schon lange vorbei."

„Hast du etwa vergessen, dass du versprochen hattest, mich zu heiraten, sobald der Krieg überstanden ist?"

„Nein."  
„Und du weißt natürlich auch, dass du dich daran halten musst."

„Draco ich…"  
„Nix da. Ein Versprechen ist ein Versprechen und du hast es gefälligst einzuhalten!"

„Wirst du mich etwa dazu zwingen?"

„Wenn es sein muss, ja. Aber noch hast du die Möglichkeit, dich freiwillig für mich zu entscheiden. Sollte Joe sich einmischen und sich an dich ranschmeißen, dann werde ich dich zu deinem Glück zwingen."  
„Und deine Frau?"

„Wird bald nicht mehr meine Frau sein."

************************************************************

Etwas kurz und der Titel passt nicht wirklich.

TBC und LG

SnapeEvans


	7. Sorry seems to be the hardest word Part1

_Danke an meine treuen Reviewer. I am really ashamed! Ich habe seit einer halben Ewigkeit, keine Story auf dieser Site gelesen( jedenfalls keine, die ich abonniert habe) und kriege immer noch Reviews! *schniff*_

_Chap 6: Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

„_Nix da. Ein Versprechen ist ein Versprechen und du hast es gefälligst einzuhalten!"_

„_Wirst du mich etwa dazu zwingen?"_

„_Wenn es sein muss, ja. Aber noch hast du die Möglichkeit, dich freiwillig für mich zu entscheiden. Sollte Joe sich einmischen und sich an dich ranschmeißen, dann werde ich dich zu deinem Glück zwingen."  
„Und deine Frau?"_

„_Wird bald nicht mehr meine Frau sein."_

___________________________________________________________________________________

„Und er wagt es auch noch auszusprechen!", beschwerte sich Mione bei Ginny.

„Mione, warum regst du dich auf! Du siehst doch an seinem unmalfoy'schen Verhalten, dass er dich immer noch liebt. Was ich aber nicht glauben kann, ist, dass Draco einen Zwillingsbruder hat! Sieht er denn genauso heiß aus, wie das Original?"

„Ginny!"

„Was denn? Und…?"

„Kein Vergleich zu Draco…", Mione wurde rot, sich selbst peinlich bewusst, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Mione, tu uns allen den Gefallen und verzeih ihm. Er wird dich sonst nicht in Ruhe lassen."  
„Ginny, hast du mir eben nicht zugehört? Er wird mich zur Not zu einer Ehe mit ihm _zwingen_…"  
„Er wird dich nicht zwingen müssen und das weiß er genauso gut, wie du selbst!"

„Ginny!"

„Was denn? Es ist doch wahr!"

Mione schaute Ginny nicht an. Sie hatte recht. Draco müsste Mione nicht zu einer Ehe zwingen, sie würde ihn so oder so freiwillig heiraten. Egal wie gemein er jetzt zu ihr ist. Sie liebt ihn. Sie würde nie aufhören, ihn zu lieben.

Aber sie konnte ihm einfach nicht verzeihen! Das war…einfach nicht möglich!

„Mione schau mal. Warum kannst du ihm nicht verzeihen?", unterbrach Ginny Mione's Gedanken.

„Als der Krieg anfing, hatte er mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt…"

„Ach Mione! Du weißt doch so gut wie ich, dass alles, was Draco getan hat und immer noch tut, nur zu deinem Wohl getan hat und sogar immer noch tut."

„Ginny bitte…"  
„Es ist so! Warum leugnest du das? Weil es dich damals verletzt hat? Oder weil es schmerzt zu wissen, dass er nicht auf dich gewartet hat?"

„Er konnte nicht…"  
„Lucius."

Mione nickte nur.

„Ach Süße! Er will sie doch deinetwegen an die Luft setzten!"  
„Sie ist schwanger, Ginny."  
„Nicht von ihm."  
„Was?", Mione sah perplex ihre Freundin an, „Ginny, so was sollte man lieber nicht behaupten!"  
„Das behaupte ich auch nicht! Es ist die Wahrheit!"

Stille. Eins…zwei…drei…

„Was?"

„Ja! Leticia selbst hat vor einem halben Jahr gemeint, dass Draco im Bett nichts taugt und sie einen Liebhaber hat. Und genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Draco geschäftlich in den Staaten war, wurde dieses Kind gezeugt."  
„Ginny, dass kannst du nicht wissen."  
„Doch. Ich habe denselben Heiler. Und naja, ich war halt neugierig…"

„Was meinst du mit _neugierig_?"

„Ich habe in ihre Krankenakte geschaut", meinte Ginny kleinlaut.

„Du hast w_as _getan?"

„Tut mir leid, aber…Draco hat es nicht verdient, meinst du nicht auch?"  
„Nein, hat er nicht", pflichtete ihr Mione bei. Sollte sie es ihm sagen?

„Willst du es ihm sagen, Mione?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, ich will mich nicht einmischen."

„Würdest du ja eigentlich nicht. Schließlich kam die Info von mir."

„Jaaa, aber trotzdem. Es ist seine Sache."

„Willst du ihn einfach so in sein Verderben rennen lassen? Du weißt, dass er dir _nie _etwas verheimlicht hat. Er hat dir sogar sein dunkles Mal gezeigt, _obwohl_ er hätte annehmen können, dass du ihn dann verlässt…"  
„Er hat es sogar angenommen. Er wusste, dass das hätte passieren können."

„Siehst du! Und du kannst ihm doch dann nicht einfach verheimlichen, dass seine Frau ihn betrogen hatte und ihm ein Kind unterschieben will!"  
„Warum hast du es ihm denn nicht gesagt, als du es rausgefunden hast?"  
„Harry wollte nichts davon wissen!"  
„Was hat Harry damit zu tun?"  
„Naja, ich habe es erst Harry erzählt, aber der meinte nur, es ist Draco's Sache und wir sollten uns nicht einmischen."  
„Da hat Harry vollkommen recht! Es ist Draco's Sache!"

„Du bist echt…"

„Ja was, Ginny? Sag es ruhig! Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abbeißen!"

Doch Ginny schwieg, also verabschiedete sich Mione und ging ein bisschen in der Winkelgasse spazieren, als sie jemand an der Schulter antippte.

„Joe! Hey, na wie geht's dir?"  
„Gut soweit…Sag mal, Mione. Willst du nicht vielleicht doch mit mir nach Australien kommen?"  
„Joe…"  
„Du liebst ihn immer noch?"  
„Ja…"

„Obwohl er so ein Arsch war und ist?"  
„Ich muss mich nicht dir gegenüber rechtfertigen, wenn ich liebe und wen nicht!"

„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid."

Nach einer Weile meinte er dann noch, ob sie nicht vielleicht ein bisschen spazieren gehen würden. Etwas in Muggellondon. Mione willigte ein.

„Ich werde eine Weile in London bleiben", meinte Joe nach einer Weile.

Mione schaute ihn erschrocken an.

„Nicht wegen dir, Honey. Cizzy und ich haben noch so einiges nachzuholen."  
„Das ist schön, Joe. Ich freu mich für dich", meinte Mione und das war noch nicht einmal gelogen, sie freute sich wirklich für ihn.

„Hör mal, dass was Draco gesagt hat…"  
„Ja?"

„Cizzy hat mich aufgeklärt. Seine Frau ist wohl die Ausgeburt der Hölle."  
„Ja, von dem was mir Blaise erzählt hat, wird es wohl so sein."

„Naja. Er ist zwar ein Arsch und ich kann ihn nicht leiden, aber er scheint dich nach all der Zeit immer noch zu lieben…"

„Joe, worauf willst du hinaus?"  
„Du solltest ihn nicht so lange warten lassen, schließlich hatte er ja _versucht_ dich zu finden."  
„Du bist also auch der Meinung, dass ich ihm verzeihen soll?"  
Joe nickte nur.

Mione musste schmunzeln. Sie hatten ja beide recht, also Ginny und Joe. Draco liebte sie immer noch, warum ihn also noch länger warten lassen?

-Weil er ein Hornochse und das aller letzte ist?

-Nicht du schon wieder!, stöhnte Mione innerlich.

-Doch ich schon wieder! Ich weiß schließlich, was wirklich gut für dich ist!  
-Ach, tust du das?

-Ja, tue ich!

Mione ignorierte ihr Gewissen und ging mit Joe in ein kleines Muggelcafé.

****

**(Zeitgleich in der Winkelgasse:)**

„Draco, das kannst du mir nicht antun!", schrie Leticia ihren Mann an, als sie die magische Anwaltskanzlei verließen.

„Doch, kann ich. Und werde ich auch."  
„Ich. Habe. Dich. Nicht. Betrogen!", schrie sie wieder.

Draco drehte sich ihr wütend zu und meinte ganz ruhig: „Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung! Dieses…Kind, das du seit fast sechs Monaten austrägst, ist nicht von mir!"  
„Wie kannst du so etwas behaupten?"  
„Dein Heiler hat mir geschrieben. Du hattest deinen Mutterpass bei ihm vergessen…"

Leticia wurde bleich.

„Du wurdest schwanger, als ich in den Staaten war. Wie willst du das denn bitte erklären?"

Jetzt fing sie an zu weinen.

„Seit drei gottverdammten Jahren redest du nur von diesem Schlammblut. Ich wusste, dass du mich verlassen wirst, sobald sie wieder in dein Leben tritt. Draco, ich liebe dich. Ich will dich nicht verlieren!"

„Und da glaubst du, ist es besser mich zu betrügen in der Hoffnung, dass ich das nie rauskriege? Spätesten als das Kind dann auf der Welt wäre, hätte ich es doch bemerkt, meinst du nicht auch?", meinte er immer noch gelassen.

Leticia weinte immer noch.

Draco ignorierte sie und ging weiter Richtung _Tropfender Kessel_, wo er sich direkt an die Bar setzte und sich voll laufen ließ, dabei merkte er nicht, dass sich jemand neben ihn setzte.

„ Ich glaube nicht, dass das Mione gefallen würde", meinte Draco's Sitznachbar.

Dieser drehte sich widerwillig der Person zu, die es wagte, sich einfach so neben einen Malfoy zu setzten, bis er merkte, dass es ein Malfoy war, der es gewagt hatte.

„Was willst du, Joseph? Kriegst du Mione nicht rum oder warum nervst du mich?"

„Oh, ich könnte Mione schon rumkriegen, wenn ich wollte, aber sie hat mir etwas erzählt, dass mich davon abhält"  
„Und ich nehme mal stark an, dass du mir das jetzt erzählen willst"  
„Sie liebt dich immer noch…"  
„Ach, tut sie?"  
„Ja. Und sie will dir unbedingt etwas Wichtiges über deine Frau erzählen, etwas, was sie heute von Ginny gehört hatte"  
„Worum geht's?"  
„Frag sie selbst. Sie müsste noch irgendwo in Muggellondon sein."

Draco schaute seinen Bruder irritiert an. Was zum Teufel erhoffte er sich dabei?

„Ich will nur nicht, dass Mione noch mehr leidet, verstehst du?", beantwortete Joe, Draco's unausgesprochene Frage.

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern ging zielstrebig Richtung Muggellondon auf der Suche nach seiner Mione…

**********************************************************************************

_That's __that. Reviews???_

_Part 2 is coming soon._

_TBC und LG _

_SnapeEvans_


	8. Sorry seems to be the hardest word Part2

_Chapter 7: Sorry seems to be the hardest word. Part 2:_

_Draco schaute seinen Bruder irritiert an. Was zum Teufel erhoffte er sich dabei?_

„_Ich will nur nicht, dass Mione noch mehr leidet, verstehst du?", beantwortete Joe, Draco's unausgesprochene Frage._

_Draco antwortete nicht, sondern ging zielstrebig Richtung Muggellondon auf der Suche nach seiner Mione…_

____________________________________________________________________________

Mione saß immer noch in Gedanken versunken in dem kleinen Muggelcafé, als sich Draco ihr gegenüber setzte.

„Hey", grüßte er leise.

Mione schaute auf und lächelte schwach.

„Hey", gab sie wieder.

„Ich…", fing Draco an, stockte aber sofort, da er nicht wusste, wie er es rüber bringen sollte.

Mione schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich war vorhin in der Winkelgasse, mit Leticia."

Mione schaute daraufhin wieder auf den Tisch vor ihr.

„Ich war mit ihr beim Anwalt"

Von Mione kam aber nichts.

„Mione bitte schau mich an", flehte er. Sie hob aber trotzdem nicht den Kopf.

„Ich habe die Scheidung eingereicht"

Jetzt sah sie ihn an.

„Warum?"

„Sie hatte mich betrogen…und ich wollte eh nicht mehr…"

„Draco, du kannst doch keine schwangere Frau an die Luft setzten."  
„Doch. Wenn das Kind nicht von mir ist. Soll sie doch zu ihrem Lover gehen"

Wieder sah Mione ihn nicht an.

„Ich bin Joe über den Weg gelaufen…naja, eher gesagt, habe ich ihn im _Tropfenden Kessel_ gesehen."

Doch Mione erwiderte nichts und Draco fuhr fort.

„Er meinte, dass du mir etwas erzählen wolltest."  
„Hat sich erledigt."

„Was war es denn?"  
Mione schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und wollte aufstehen, als Draco die am Arm packte, damit sie nicht ging.

„Bitte Mione, ich habe acht Jahre darauf gewartet, dass du wieder kommst."

Sie setzte sich wieder hin, schaute Draco aber nicht an.

„Ich war vorhin bei Ginny. Sie…sie hat den selben Heiler, wie deine Frau…und naja, sie meinte, sie wäre neugierig gewesen, da deine Frau vor einer Weile wohl meinte, dass du…das sie mit dir wohl keinen Spaß hätte und einen Geliebten hätte…nun ja…Ginny, sie…sie hat in ihre Krankenakte gesehen und…da…da stand halt drin…wann…das…Kind..ge…ge…zeugt wurde…und da ihr euch ja gut versteht…da…da wusste sie halt…dass du…nicht …nicht in England warst…schon eine Weile nicht…da hat Ginny halt eins und eins zusammen gezählt…"

Draco hatte ihr still zugehört. Mione sah kurz zu ihm hoch, um zu sehen, wie er reagiert.

Er lächelte.

„Du…du…warum lächelst du?", fragte Mione verwirrt.

„Dir scheint ja mehr an mir zu liegen, als du zugeben willst…", meinte er belustigt, stand auf und setzte sich neben _seine_ Mione.

„Ich habe es vor ein paar Tagen erfahren…", meinte er schließlich, „sie hatte ihren Mutterpass im St. Mungo's gelassen, ja und ihr Heiler hat ihn mir dann geeult."

„Warum…warum hast du mich nicht unterbrochen?"

„Ich höre deine Stimme so gern", war seine schlichte Antwort.

Dabei musste Mione lächeln.

„Mione?"  
„Hm?"  
„Darf ich dich küssen?"

„Was?", perplex schaute sie ihn an, das war doch nicht sein Ernst?

„Ob ich dich küssen darf?"  
„Seit wann fragst du?"  
„Hey, ich bin ein Gentleman, schon vergessen?", meinte er grinsend.

Sie lachte auf.

„Und?", fragte Draco schließlich, als sich Mione beruhigt hatte.

Sie konnte nur nicken.

Er lächelte und beugte sich zu ihr runter, um sie zu küssen.

Gott, wie er das vermisst hatte. Sie hatte so weiche Lippen. Er wollte nie wieder aufhören, sie zu küssen, doch sie beide waren keine Vamps, also mussten sie Luft holen.

Mione lächelte ihn nur an, sagte nichts. Draco war aber auch nicht danach, jetzt etwas zu sagen, also beugte er sich noch mal zu ihr runter, um sie noch einmal zu küssen.

So leicht und zart war der Kuss nicht lange. Draco hatte sie vermisst und zeigte es ihr auch durch den Kuss, der immer intensiver wurde.

Schwer atmend trennten sie sich wieder. Mione konnte Draco's Erregung in seinen Augen lesen, ihr ging es nicht anders.

Sie stand auf, wobei Draco sie verwundert ansah.

„Komm mit", meinte sie nur. Draco grinste wieder, stand auf und folgte _seiner_ Mione aus dem Café in eine Seitengasse, von wo die beiden in Mione's Wohnung apparierten.

Wieder küssten sich die beiden und Draco fing an, Mione auszuziehen, während diese Rückwarts ihr Schlafzimmer ansteuerte und ihn ihrerseits auszog.

Nur in Slip und Boxer lagen beide auf Mione's Bett.

„Willst du nicht weiter machen?", fragte Mione Draco verwundert, denn dieser hatte sie, nach dem sie auf dem Bett gelandet sind, nur angesehen.

Er schüttelte leicht lächelnd mit dem Kopf.

„Warum nicht? Schlechtes Gewissen deiner Frau gegenüber?"

Geschockt schaute er seine Geliebte an.

„Teufel nein! Aber, warum so hastig? Ich habe dich solange nicht gesehen, so lange nicht berührt, so lange nicht geküsst, so lange nicht…gespürt. Ich lasse mir da lieber Zeit."

Sie lächelte wieder und fing an, seinen Körper mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken.

„Ich sehe, dass du nicht wirklich warten willst", meinte er belustigt, legte sich halb auf sie und küsste sie seinen Weg von ihren Lippen zu ihrem Bauch runter.

Seufzend bäumte sich Mione ihm entgegen. Er küsste sich den Weg hoch zu ihren Brüsten, die er mit seinem Mund bearbeitete, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Mione tat nichts, lag einfach still, naja, fast still auf ihrem Rücken und genoss Draco's _Streicheleinheiten_.

Seine linke Hand hatte den Saum ihres Slips erreicht und streichelte leicht darüber.

Mione's aufstöhnen zeigte ihm, dass ihr das gefiel.

Seine andere Hand folgte seinem Gegenstück und zog ihr den Slip aus, während seine Lippen seinen Händen folgten.

Wieder stöhnte sie unter ihm.

„Dracoooo…"

Draco hob seinen Blick und grinste Mione an.

„Draco…hör…auf…mich…zu…quälen!"

Alles, was sie wollte.

Er platzierte sich vor ihrem Eingang und drang behutsam in sie ein.

****

„Das hab ich vermisst!", schnaufte Draco schwer atmend, während Mione versuchte, selbst wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Als sie ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, legte sie sich auf die Seite, damit sie Draco ansehen konnte.

„Wie? Und mich hast du nicht vermisst?", fragte sie gespielt empört.

Lachend drehte sich Draco nun ebenfalls zur Seite und bedeckte ihren Hals mit kleinen Küssen.

„Dich hab ich natürlich auch vermisst."

Lächelnd setze sich Mione auf und wollte das Bett verlassen, als Draco sie mitten in ihrer Handlung aufhielt.

„Wohin?"  
„Unter die Dusche. Und du solltest auch langsam gehen. Ginny wird in etwa einer halben Stunde hier sein."

Verdutzt schaute Draco Mione an. Sie schmiss _ihn_ nach dem Sex raus?

„Draco…"

Doch er verstand. Sie wollte ihm noch nicht verzeihen, ok.

Seufzend stand er auf und zog sich an. Doch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, drehte er sich zu Mione um.

„Wie lange muss ich noch auf deine Antwort warten?"

Mione sagte jedoch nichts, sondern war im Inbegriff, ins angrenzende Badezimmer zu gehen.

(.com/watch?v=AbAX9A8Cq0k&feature=related)

What have I got to do to make you love me?  
What have I got to do to make you care?

„Was soll ich denn noch machen? Mione sag es mir bitte."

Doch sie schwieg.

What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
And I wake to find that you're not there.

„Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben."

„Ich hab es überlebt, wie du siehst und du ebenfalls."

What I got to do to make you want me?  
What I got to do to be heard?

„Das sind zwei verschiedene Dinge."

„In wie fern? Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass du inzwischen geheiratet hast und ich…"

What do I say when it's all over? Babe  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word

Draco wusste nicht, was er noch tun musste. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
and it's getting more and more absurd

„Können wir nicht vernünftig darüber reden?", versuchte er es erneut.

Mione schüttelte nur mit ihrem Kopf.

It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word

„Ich kann also nichts machen?"

Wieder schüttelte Mione nur mit dem Kopf, den Tränen nahe.

What do I do to make you want me?  
What have I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word

„Ich...ich lasse dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst. Ich hoffe sehr, du kannst mir verzeihen."

It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word

What do I do to make you love me?  
What have I got to do to be heard?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me? Yeah

What have I got to do?  
What have I got to do?  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word

Mione sah ihm noch nach, als er durch die Tür ging. Warum musste er denn wieder davon anfangen? Es war so schön gewesen, wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen und mit einer einzigen Frage, ruiniert er alles.

Schluchzend setzte sich Mione auf ihr Bett, merkte nicht, als eine gewisse Rothaarige sich neben sie setzte…

_______________________________________________________________________

_Reviews?_

_TBC und LG_

_SnapeEvans_


	9. Because of You

_Thanks for the Reviews_

_Chap 8: Because of You._

_Enjoy and please Review._

_Mione sah ihm noch nach, als er durch die Tür ging. Warum musste er denn wieder davon anfangen? Es war so schön gewesen, wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen und mit einer einzigen Frage, ruiniert er alles._

_Schluchzend setzte sich Mione auf ihr Bett, merkte nicht, als eine gewisse Rothaarige sich neben sie setzte…_

________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny sagte nichts, ließ Mione ausweinen. Sie sah ja auch nicht, wie Draco Mione's Wohnung verlassen hatte, weswegen sie nicht wusste, warum Mione so niedergeschlagen war.

Nachdem Mione sich ausgeweint hatte, hoffte Ginny, dass Mione ihr ihr Herz ausschütteln würde.

Doch Mione schwieg eine Weile, sie wollte Ginny nicht sagen, dass sie gerade mit einem verheirateten Mann geschlafen hatte, schon gar nicht, dass es Draco war.

Da Mione anscheinend nicht von selbst anfangen würde zu reden, versuchte Ginny sie zum Reden zu bringen.

„Ich hab gehört, dass Draco sich scheiden lassen will."

„Ich weiß"  
„Woher?"

„Er…er hat es mir selbst gesagt."

„Wann?"  
„Vor ein paar Stunden."

„Und? Was hat er sonst noch gesagt?"

„Nicht viel…"

„Mione!"

„Er hat wirklich nicht viel gesagt!"

„Aber über irgendwas müsstet ihr doch geredet haben!"  
„Wer sagt denn, dass wir geredet haben?"  
„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa…?

„Doch. Bevor du gekommen bist."  
„Bist du denn gekommen?", grinste Ginny dreckig.

„Ginny!"

„Was? Ich bin nur neugierig."

„Ich dachte du würdest…"

„Sauer sein, weil er verheiratet ist? Quatsch! Ihr gehört zueinander!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Ginny! Ich habe mich so wohl gefühlt, wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen und er ruiniert alles!"  
„Was hat er den gemacht?"

„Nichts!"  
„Sondern…?"

„…etwas gesagt"

„Und was?"

Mione fing an zu erzählen. Sie erzählte Ginny, wie Draco sie aufgesucht hatte, in Muggellondon, wie Draco sie nach all den Jahren wieder geküsst hatte, wie sie schließlich im Bett gelandet sind und wie er alles mit nur einer einzigen Frage alles ruiniert hatte.

„Wie lange willst du ihn denn noch quälen??"

„Ich…ich quäle ihn doch nicht!"  
„Doch tust du! Du bist unmöglich! Der Kerl hat acht Jahre auf dich gewartet, lässt sich jetzt extra wegen dir scheiden, nur, damit ihr wieder zusammen sein könnt!"

„Ginny. Er hatte mich hintergangen, mich vergewaltigt…"  
„Hör auf damit! Er hatte dich hintergangen, um dich zu schützen!"

„Du willst es einfach nicht verstehen!"  
„Und ob ich es verstehe! Du hast angst, dass sich das alles wiederholt, aber Mione, dass wird es nicht, denn sonst treten wir ihm alle gehörig in den Hintern!"

Mione grinste. Die beiden umarmten sich kurz und machten sich auf den Weg in ein kleines Restaurant.

*Vier Wochen später*

Blaise wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Er apparierte zu seinem Freund ins Büro und bat ihn ihn schleunigst ins St. Mungo zu begleiten.

„Was zum Teufel ist los, Blaise?", wollte Draco aufgebracht wissen, als sie im St. Mungo ankamen.

„Mione, sie…sie ist ohnmächtig geworden und die Heiler wollen uns einfach nicht sagen, was los ist. Selbst Harry und Ginny sind schon hier und haben alles Erdenkliche versucht, an ein paar Infos zu kommen, aber nada! Sie sagen nix!"

„Lass mich das versuchen!"

Als die beiden die anderen erreichten, meinte einer der Heiler erleichtert: „Sie müssen Miss Granger's Verlobter sein?"

_-Verlobter_, dachte Draco bei sich, _was zum Teufel ist hier los?_

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er stattdessen.  
„Den Umständen entsprechend. Sie schläft noch."  
„Noch? Heißt das, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht ist?"  
„Ja, das heißt es."  
„Warum ist sie überhaupt ohnmächtig geworden?"

„Nun, dass ist völlig normal in ihrem Zustand."  
„Was für ein Zustand?", wollte Draco perplex wissen.

„Oh, dann wissen Sie es also noch nicht?"  
„Was weiß ich nicht?"

„Das Ihre Verlobte schwanger ist. Meinen Glückwunsch."

Irritiert sah Draco den Heiler an. Er hatte sich verhört, bestimmt hatte er sich verhört, denn sie hatten nur einmal miteinander geschlafen, dass war vor vier Wochen.

„Wie weit ist sie?"  
„Oh, ganz am Anfang"

„Ganz am Anfang? Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Ja, ganz sicher"

Schockiert setzte sich Draco auf den nächst besten Stuhl und sank in sich zusammen.

_-Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Sie…sie ist schwanger. Schwanger von…von _mir_. Wie sie das wohl aufnehmen wird? Oder weiß sie es bereits? Und wenn ja, warum hatte sie mir nichts gesagt?_

Wütend raufte er sich die Haare und stand auf.

„Ich darf doch zu ihr?"  
„Sicher"

Er öffnete zaghaft die Tür und da lag sie, kreidebleich im Bett und schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett und nahm ihre Hand.

Lange schaute er sie einfach nur an, bis er anfing, mit ihr zu reden. Er wusste, dass sie ihn, trotz der Bewusstlosigkeit hören konnte. Da war er sich sicher.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich und zeitgleich schockiert ich bin. Wir haben endlich die Möglichkeit, zusammen zu sein, niemand –außer dir –stellt sich quer. Warum, mein Schatz? Warum tust du mir das an? Ich will nichts weiter, als mit dir den Rest meines kümmerlichen Lebens verbringen. Eine ganze Quidditch-Manschaft an Kindern mit dir kriegen. Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde nie aufhören, dich zu lieben. Du bist mein ein und alles. Du bist mein Leben. Ohne dich will ich nicht mehr sein.

Und endlich, endlich bekommen wir ein Kind. Ich weiß, es hätte vor acht Jahren schon so weit sein können und eigentlich ja auch sollen. Aber, Liebste, du weißt, ich hatte damals nur an dich gedacht. Ich wollte es dir nicht antun…"

Etwas regte sich. Mione wachte langsam auf und sah sich benommen um.

„Wo…wo bin ich?"

„Im St. Mungo, Schatz. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden."  
„Dra…Draco? Was…was tust du hier?"

„Blaise hatte mich hergeholt, weil sie nichts aus den Heilern rausbekamen. Und naja, die Heiler denken, wir sind verlobt…"

Mione sah ihn an. Etwas Anklagendes lag in ihrem Blick.

„Hey! Schau mich nicht so an, ich habe nix damit zu tun! Aber Schatz sag, warum hast du mir nix gesagt?"

„Wovon gesagt?"  
„Davon, dass du schwanger bist"  
„Schwanger? Ich? Nein das…das ist unmöglich! Ich kann nicht schwanger sein! Ich habe bis jetzt nur einmal…und das war vor einem Monat!"

„Schatz, wir dachten auch damals, dass du nicht schwanger werden könntest und es ist passiert. Ich bin so glücklich!"

Mione fing an zu weinen.

„Schatz, was ist los?"  
„Das…das sollte nicht sein. Ich…du…wir…das soll einfach nicht sein."

„Was? Schatz, nein! Natürlich sollte das mit uns sein! Schon immer! Sowas solltest du nicht denken, Liebes! Du…du willst das Baby doch nicht etwa…?"

„Ich…ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffen würde, dass Kind alleine großzuziehen."

„Das ist nicht das, was ich gedacht hatte"  
„Sondern?"  
„Dich heiraten! Sobald wie möglich!"

„Warum? Nur wegen dem Kind?"

„Ich bitte dich, Schatz! Natürlich nicht nur wegen dem Kind! Erinnere dich an dein Versprechen! Ich will dich schon so lange! Und Mum, sie hatte alles schon vor Jahren geplant. Ein dickes Buch hatte sie angelegt, nur für unsere Hochzeit. Und sie ist nicht die einzige, die uns gemeinsam an einem Altar stehen sehen will."

Mione fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Ich habe angst!"  
„Wovor? Du brauchst dich um nichts zu sorgen!"  
„Ich habe angst, dass du mich wieder hintergehst! Das sich das vor acht Jahren wiederholt."

„Aber das wird es nicht! Ich verspreche, dass ich das nie wieder tun werde! Ich habe keinen Grund dazu!"

„Du verstehst es nicht!"  
„Dann erklär es mir"

(.com/watch?v=hAGLdb1WYOI)

„I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far"

Fassungslos sah Draco Mione an. Doch sie sang unbeirrt weiter.

„Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the save side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid "

Beim letzten Satz schaute sie ihn mit tränenden Augen an.

„I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with"

Draco wich ihrem Blick aus und schaute stattdessen auf seine Hände.

„Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the save side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing"

Sie weinte, sie weinte wegen ihm. Das ertrug er nicht.

Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the save side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you"

Draco stand auf und verließ den Raum ohne ein Wort zu Mione zu sagen.

Es war alles seine Schuld. Alles, was sie durchgemacht hatte, all der Leid und die Schmerzen, alles wegen ihm. Er hatte sie nicht verdient. Sie hatte jemanden wie Joe verdient, nicht ihn. Nein, für sie war er nicht gut genug. Joe hingegen würde ihr keine Schmerzen zufügen. Das würde er nicht wagen.

Leise und unbemerkt schlich sich eine Träne aus Draco's Augen, als er den Endschluss gefasst hatte, Mione von ihrem Versprechen zu entbinden und in Ruhe zu lassen.

________________________________________________________________________________

_It's been so long! I'm so sorry. __Aber mir fehlte ehrlich gesagt die Inspiration um weiter zu schreiben._

_TBC?_

_Reviews please._

_LG Manix_


End file.
